The invention relates in the first place to a broadsheet for manufacturing a container for foodstuffs, such as chips, which container comprises a subcontainer for a garnishing, such as mayonnaise, which broadsheet is composed of a primary sheet of material for forming the container and a secondary sheet of material connected thereto for forming the subcontainer.
An embodiment of such a broadsheet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,208. The broadsheet according to this document is mainly T-shaped. When a large number of such broadsheets are to be manufactured from a large sheet of material, a large amount of material is lost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a broadsheet of the type referred to in the introduction, in which this drawback is eliminated in a simple but nevertheless efficient manner.
In order to accomplish that objective, the broadsheet according to the invention is characterized in that the primary sheet of material is substantially rectangular and, starting from a first corner point, includes at least two folding lines extending to the opposite corner point and to one of the two sides of the rectangle adjacent thereto, respectively, while the secondary sheet of material is connected to one of said sides via a folding line and, starting from one of the corner points adjacent to the side in question, extends substantially along half the length of said side.
As a result of the substantially rectangular shape of the primary sheet of material and the position of the secondary sheet of material relative to said primary sheet of material, and the dimension of the secondary sheet of material, two broadsheets, which are turned 180xc2x0 relative to each other, can be positioned side by side in such a manner that together they form substantially a rectangle. In this way, a large number of broadsheets of the type according to the invention can be manufactured from a large sheet of material with a minimum loss of material.
It is noted that Belgian patent 706.266 shows a substantially rectangular broadsheet having an least two folding lines extending from a first corner point to the opposite corner point and to an adjacent side, respectively. A combination of this rectangular broadsheet with the broadsheet according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,208 does not provide the broadsheet according the invention as these prior art documents do not suggest anything regarding the specific location and dimension of the secondary sheet of material.
Starting from the basic idea of the invention, a number of possibilities are available for a further realization of the inventive concept. Thus, the broadsheet of a preferred embodiment is characterized in that the secondary sheet of material extends from the corner point that is located opposite said first corner point.
The effect that is achieved in this manner is that an optimum (readily accessible) position of the subcontainer is obtained in the position of use of the container.
Furthermore, the secondary sheet of material may include a folding line that extends in mirror reflection with the folding line of the primary sheet of material of the primary sheet of material that extends from the first corner point to the opposite corner point. The mirror reflection is with respect to to the folding line of the primary sheet and the secondary sheet of material. In the position of use of the container, said folding line extending in mirror reflection enables easy movement of the secondary sheet of material to a position in which the subcontainer is ready to receive the garnishing. During said movement, a dead point is passed, as it were.
Within this framework it is furthermore preferable for the primary sheet of material to be bevelled at the corner point that is located opposite said first corner point. In the position of use of the container, the bevel at the corner point enables easy engagement of the secondary sheet of material by a finger of a user at that location, thus making it possible to move the secondary sheet of material to the position of use with respect to the primary sheet of material.
According to a final possibility, the primary sheet of material forms a square. This is a special variant of the rectangular shape.
The invention also relates to a carton having a container for foodstuffs, such as chips, and a subcontainer for a garnishing, such as mayonnaise, both of which having been formed from a broadsheet according to the present invention.